First love True Love
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: Its August 2007, Becky Granger goes looking for her 17 year old half sister Kylie and finds her. When Kylie decides to stick around she ends up falling in love with David Platt.
1. Sisters

-"Becky that's the fifth order you've gotten wrong today" Roy said as Becky looked away aimlessly before her eyes fell back on Roy. "Sorry Royston"

Hayley looked at her concerned "Becky Are you okay?"

Becky took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine" she proceeded to pick up a plate to serve it to a customer only to drop it on the floor. "Oh for god sake!" Becky yelled at herself.

Hayley was quick to rush over to her side, gently resting a caring hand on her shoulder. "Roy clean this up I'm going to take Becky upstairs"

"I'm fine!" Becky said but Hayley guides the women upstairs anyway. "You don't look fine"

Once upstairs Becky threw herself on the couch, screaming into a cushion. Hayley stuck on the kettle and turned to her. "Now. What's wrong?"

Becky sighed sitting down and wiping her tears that were starting to fall. "22nd August"

"That's today's date"

"It's also my sisters birthday" Becky said "she's seventeen today"

Hayley looked shocked as she got to preparing the tea. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Half sister" Becky said. "I left when she was eight. Just today I thought about her and wondered what she was up to"

Hayley served up the tea as she pondered on Beckys dilemma. "Well we could go and find her. I'll come with you"

"I thought about that to but I doubt she would want to see me" Becky sighed.

"All you can do is try. You are her sister and it could be the best birthday present you could give her"

Beckys whole demeanour suddenly changed as she looked more determined. "You know what Hayles. You're right" Becky got to her feet. "And I know exactly where to start" Becky rushes out the door leaving Hayley wondering what a sister of Beckys was like.

Becky rushed past Roy leaving him wondering what had gone on upstairs. She made a bee line for the cab office. Determined to face her past head on.

"Hiya Steve, could you do me a cab to Ecclestone Estate"

Steve looked at her with a frown. "That's a dive why do you want to go there"

"A bit of business, come on please" Becky smiled. Steve modded. "I can do it now, Come on then"

Becky grinned as they both headed for his taxi. During the taxi ride Steve tried to make small talk, trying to figure out why she wanted to go to such a place with a bad reputation but she wasn't saying anything. As they got closer to the address she gave, her heart was in her mouth but she couldn't turn back now.

Steve stopped the car outside a run down block of flats. Becky stared at it forever being a picture of her childhood.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yeah and don't talk to anyone" Becky got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. There was buttons on the side so people can buzz you in but that didn't matter because someone had already kicked the door in.

Becky pushed the door open and made her way up the flight of stairs to a top floor flat. Determined to face her past. She stopped outside a door and knocked but there was no answer so instead she decided she would just walk in.

Pushing the door open Becky was greeted by bottles of vodka, cans of beer and dirty needles laying all over the hallway. Becky sighed. "Home sweet home"

The tv was playing as Becky slowly entered the living room to find Brian passed out of the couch with a needle on his arm. Slowly turning round she walked into the kitchen where her mother was passed out at the kitchen table having drank herself to the point of passing out.

"Mum" Becky nudged her drunk mother who groaned in response. "Mum" Becky said louder.

Beckys mother or Mandy Turner as she was known around the estate woke up suddenly. Lifting her head up off the table. "Oh, took you long enough to come crawling back" she scanned the table. "Me fags, have you seen my bags"

"Kylie? What's happened to Kylie"

"Wretched girl. Threw her out months ago" Mandy said still looking around the table. "I need my fags"

"You kicked her out! It's her birthday today!"

"Don't really care for birthdays" Mandy said finally locating her packet of fags and lighting one in front of Becky who turned her nose up at her mother. "I wouldn't waste your time with her. She's a lying little thief"

Becky lifted her hands as if to strike her intoxicated mother only to stop herself.

"You wouldn't hit your mother now would you" Mandy laughed

"you're not a mother" Becky said through gritted teeth. "Where will she be now"

"Don't know, don't care" Mandy said. "Although a twenty goes along way"

Becky sighed as she got out her purse and took out a twenty pound note. "There now talk!"

Mandy took the twenty, stuffing it down her top for safe keeping. "Last I heard she was sleeping rough on the corner of the estate, selling her self."

"Selling herself?" Becky knew what that meant and it sickened her.

"Does baby prostitute spring to mind" Mandy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't worry though. She's street smart is Kylie, she'll find her way"

Becky stumbled out of the kitchen and headed out the door determined to save her sister. She couldn't believe the misery her sister had endured since she left. Stumbling out the flats. Steve was still waiting in his taxi. Becky took a deep breath before getting back into his car. "Drive"

"Where we going?" Steve asked

"Just drive around here for a bit. I'll tell you when to stop"

Steve obliged, starting up the engine he began to drive around the estate as Becky looked out the window. She kept her eyes peeled trying to locate her sister.

"Are you going to tell me who we are looking for?" Steve asked.

"My sister" Becky said. Steve's eyes widened slightly but he said no more until Becky let out a yell. "STOP!"

Steve slammed on the breaks as Becky dived out of his car. "Kylie!"

A teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair slowly turned around at the sound of her name and that familiar voice. "Bex?"

Becky smiled, lost for words for a moment. What exactly could she said now. The only thing that managed to escape her mouth was "happy birthday"

Kylie just stared at her sister. It was almost like a dream. She had spent so many days and nights dreaming that her sister would come back but now all she felt was hatred.

Kylie turned her back on her and just kept walking. Becky couldn't blame her though and ran after her. "Kylie" Becky grabbed her and Kylie spun around. "Why did you come back?!"

Becky paused for a moment before taking a deep breath as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't want to leave you in that hell hole. I thought you would be safe. I thought.."

"You thought wrong" Kylie snapped "oh get out me face and let me live my life" Kylie snatched her arm away and turned to walk away.

"And turn out like mum?" Becky said. Kylie stopped and turned back around. "That's who you will turn into if I leave you here."

"I'm nothing like mum" Kylie said.

"Not yet" Becky said. "Come back with me. I always meant to come back for you but the more I stayed away the harder it got"

Kylie shook her head. "You will let me down again"

"I won't" Becky said "please. I live on coronation street. It's your birthday, Come back and have food at least"

Kylie sighed "fine! But only because I'm hungry" Kylie said walking forward. Becky smiled guiding Kylie to the taxi where Steve was still sat waiting.

Becky knew her sister would end up staying. She wouldn't be able to resist the street like she couldn't. Steve drove the girls back home in silence. Kylie stared at the row of houses in front of her. "This is a bit posh for you" Kylie said as she got out the back of the taxi.

Becky payed Steve before getting out herself. "It's home for me this place. I want it to be your home to"

Kylie ignored her "so where's this food then"

Becky guided Kylie into roys rolls where Roy and Hayley were currently working. Hayleys eyes widened as she saw this young teenager with Becky. "Roy, Hayley this is my little sister Kylie"

Kylie stared at the two of them as Hayley found herself getting all emotional. "Oh god come here" Hayley hugged an awkward Kylie.

"Roy could you do us a full English"

Roy nodded. "Yes, of course" he got to work making Kylies food while Becky sat Kylie down.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself then"

Kylie looked at her and rolled her eyes "just because you found me doesn't me we get to be best mates."

"I just want to know you" Becky sighed "were you sleeping rough?"

"Mostly at my boyfriends till he got lifted" Kylie said. "He's doing time for assault"

"Then what happened when he got sent down?"

"His flat mates kicked me out, i couldn't pay the rent" Kylie said as Roy gave her, her full English.

Becky got to her feet and wandered over to Hayley. "Before you ask, she can stay"

"Oh thank you Hayley!" Becky smiled. A big relief washing over her. "This is something I need to do, I need to get to know my sister"

"We are behind you every step of the way" Hayley said "right Roy"

"Most definitely"

Becky nodded as she watched her sister, knowing she was going to help her sister in anyway she could like Roy and Hayley had helped her.

A/N

So I wanted to write something a bit different. I miss Kylie so much and I miss Kylie and David so much so I wanted to write a different tale of their love story. A teenage tale so that's why i made Kylie the same age as David instead of three years older in case anyone wonders. So please write a review tell me what you think. I'll probably write David In, In the next chapter which I'll write dead soon. :)


	2. David

-Kylie awoke the next morning to the sound of Becky crashing around the flat. "Rise and shine!" Becky said pulling the duvet off Kylie who just wanted to sleep.

"Right do you have a death wish or something?" Kylie asked angrily trying to pull the duvet back over her. "It's 8 in the morning"

"Exactly. It's time for you to go to work"

Kylie pulled the duvet back off her and stared at her sister in disbelief. "Work?"

"Yes. You're 17 now and Roy's agreed to give you a job" Becky looked so excited but Kylie just wanted to up and leave at that moment.

"I don't do work" Kylie groaned.

"Come on. Think about it, me and you working side by side." Becky sat next to a horrified Kylie who was more interested in partying than working. "I said I'd look out for you and that means either work or school and no one likes school"

Kylie crumbles up her nose. She had a point there. "Fine"

"Great get washed and dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes" Becky got up in excitement before rushing out the door. Kylie laid back down letting out a loud groan.

Twenty minutes later Kylie appeared. She looked less than thrilled to be working at all having had no actual experience.

"This will give you a good chance to get to know your sister" Hayley said.

"Normal sisters go shopping" Kylie said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Right well, I'll cook" Roy said "and you take the plates to the tables. Becky will show you"

"Well how hard can it be if she does it" Kylie said.

"Oi" Becky snapped "you may enjoy it. Working for a living"

"Doubt it" Kylie sighed before getting to work. She cleared tables, handed people there food and pretended to enjoy what she was doing by pretending to be cheerful.

"The usual Roy". David said coming in with Sarah to pick up Audreys cakes. Kylie turned around with a customers empty plates and stopped suddenly.

"Kylie you okay?" Becky asked before fallowing her sisters wondering eyes. Her eyes widened slightly. "Kylie I'd stay clear he's a nutter"

"Just my type" Kylie grinned as she waltz over to David nudging Sarah out the way slightly. Much to Sarah's horror. "I'm Kylie"

"David" David said as he gave Roy some money.

Kylie nodded her head towards Sarah. "Is she your girlfriend"

Sarah looked disgusted as she watched this girl try and hit on her brother. "No. No" David said. "My sister"

Roy gave David his change. "Kylie, work"

Kylie ignored him. "Do you work?"

"The salon" David looked in her doe eyes and smiled slightly which was so weird for Sarah to witness. Was her brother flirting to.

"Oh" Kylie smirked "are you gay?"

David almost choked on his own saliva. "No, no I'm actually very straight"

"Kylie" Becky was suddenly stood beside her. "Sorry about my sister, she's very forward"

"Your sister" Sarah chuckled. Now it made sense. "David we have to go"

"Yeah, I'll see you around" David said to Kylie who bit her bottom lip and watched him walk out the door.

Becky shook her head turning to Kylie. "You have a boyfriend. He's in prison yes but you still have a boyfriend"

"I was just window shopping." Kylie said "he's quite fit"

Becky stopped herself from gagging as her and Kylie got back to work.

"You were flirting!"

"I was not" David rolled his eyes when they got into the salon.

"Who was flirting?" Maria asked sipping her coffee.

"Right. Beckys sister is now working at Roys and she started flirting with David. Basically pushed me out the way to get to him"

"I didn't know Becky had a sister" Maria said amused. "Oh well looks like someone's got an admirer"

"You lot are so childish" David said as the two girls laughed.

Becky was impressed with how Kylie was actually getting to work and doing a good job. She had only insulted about three of the locals with her massive gob which was to be expected and something they needed to work on.

"Okay so this was your first honest day of hard work complete. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted" Kylie sighed taking the apron off.

"Now. Can we talk now?"

"Look Bex the big sister act is getting old now" Kylie snapped.

"I'm just trying to help"

"I don't need your help" And with that Kylie stormed out leaving Becky to stare after her wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Just give her space love. She will come to you when she's ready" Hayley said though Becky felt helpless as all she wanted to do was help her.

Kylie stormed over to a bench to calm down. She needed a breather and maybe a drink or two.

"You look like you need company"

Kylie looked up to see David and in her moody state told him to "go away" he just laughed though much to her annoyance.

"Alright. Oh just so you know I'm not the friendly type so me acting concerned there was just a one time deal" David said before walking away.

"I'm not that friendly either" Kylie said as David stopped and turned around. He went and sat next to her. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I need to guess stranger I just met this morning"

"Well because you're a stranger I'm not telling but I do enjoy the company" Kylie said with a small smile.

"Fair enough" David said "I'm mad to. Had to leave the house because my mums doing my head in"

"You should get your own place"

"I wish, don't have enough money for that." David said "do you fancy a kebab"

Kylie smiled feeling a bit better at the prospect of food. "Alright then. Extra chilli sauce"

"I have the same" David said as the two got up and headed over to prima doner. The two got there kebabs and sat inside making conversation or rather Kylie just ranted and David listened.

"I just want her to back off. She's just being a nosy cow"

"So what things does she want to know because for you to go all stroppy like this it can't be as simple as 'what's your favourite colour'"

Kylie gasped "I'm not stroppy"

"Your not exactly happy" he joked as Kylie found herself laughing. "No it wasn't as simple as that and the answer to that question is Red"

David nodded, amused. "So what did she want to know?"

Kylie shook her head. Looking away.

"If it helps I'll tell you my secrets. Nothing can be as messed up as my family"

"You wanna bet" David said. "My mum married a serial killer who drove me and my family into a canal"

Kylies eyes widened as she took a bite of her kebab. "That is messed up"

"I prefer to stay away if I'm honest. My mother always seems to choose boyfriends over her own kids especially me. That's why we don't get on" David said. "Your go"

"My mother and father are drug users and alcoholics who kicked me out into the street when I was 15"

"Damn" David said "so what did you do?"

Kylie hesitated before getting up. "Can we go back to yours. Watch a film?"

David frowned slightly. "You want to watch a film?"

"You've got films don't you!"

David nodded, knowing from experience that she was holding back on something but decided not to push her.

They made there way to number 8. Kylie walked in and had a look around his lovely family home.

"So a film. Let me guess what type of film you like"

"Go on then" Kylie said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Romance"

"Wrong! I like comedy and horror sometimes action depending on if the guy is fit. Romantic films just seem to get your hopes up about love but it's nothing like the films"

David smiled. "I know what you mean, so I'll pick something funny then"

Kylie nodded as David went and picked out a film. She liked speaking to David. For some reason she felt drawn to him but the thoughts of Her boyfriend kept popping up in her mind.

He put in a DVD and sat next to her. Kylie sat at the other end of the couch and put her legs up on his lap. David smiled slightly. They had only known eachother two minutes yet they were acting like they had known eachother for years. He didn't do friends, he did enemy's that's what he had always told himself so why was he suddenly throwing his motto out the window for a girl he barely knew.

"Won't Becky be wondering where you are?"

"Nah" Kylie said staring at the tv screen. David observed her and noticed there was sadness in her eyes.

Kylie turned onto her side. "I get nightmares" Kylie admitted suddenly without David asking anything. David felt a lump in his throat as he too suffered from nightmares. "Don't tell anyone"

"I won't. If you won't tell anyone that I do aswell" David said. Kylie smiled softly, not looking at him. "I won't. Can you hug me"

"What" David was slightly alarmed for he had never given that kind of affection before. Sure he had hugged his mum when he was scheming so she wouldn't suspect him but it was never like this.

"It helps with the nightmares" Kylie said admitting that she intended to stay the night. "Becky means well but I feel better talking with you"

David slowly and with hesitation laid down behind her, wrapping an awkward arm around her and putting his other arm under her.

Kylie slowly drifted off with a small smile on her face. That night she just needed physical contact and a hug though it sounded childish always seemed to work wonders.

Kylie woke up the next morning to the sound of giggling and something prodding her in the back. Knowing exactly what the prodding was she didn't dare question it.

"Who knew your brother had a heart" Jason said from the kitchen. Sarah was sniggering "I just didn't think he was capable of being soft"

"And that's Beckys sister. I don't like this at all" Gail said as Audrey sighed. "I want to wake him. He should be getting ready for work but I never thought I'd see the day he was with a girl"

Kylie stirred and the platts plus Jason fell silent. She leaned over to check her phone and groaned. "Beckys going to kill me" she sat up suddenly and started putting on her shoes.

"Morning" Gail said sipping her coffee

"Morning, can't stop. I need to be at the cafe" Kylie said as she looked at David's still sleeping face. Smiling softly, she quickly kissed his cheek and dived up. "Tell David I'll text him later." And with that she rushed out the door.

"She even kissed his cheek" Audrey smiled "oh to be young again"

"It makes me wonder what's wrong with her to want David if I'm being honest" Sarah said taking a bite of her toast.

"The heart wants what it wants I suppose" joked Jason.

Kylie rushed into the cafe where Becky was waiting tables furious with her. "And where have you been? I've been going out of my mind"

Kylie sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got chatting with David and we ended up back at his place"

Becky looked at her horrified. "You didn't!"

"No, no nothing like that" Kylie said "but he makes me laugh"

"Kylie he's not got the best of reputation" Hayley said as Kylie groaned getting annoyed with everyone again. "I'm sick of everyone trying to make decisions for me. Just let me have my own friends"

Becky nodded and the two got to work though Becky was determined to find out more about her troubled sister.

That afternoon Kylie went on her lunch break and rushed across to the salon. She walked in and David was sweeping the floor.

"Oh David your girlfriends here" teased Sarah. David looked around at Kylie as Audrey eyed the girl quite smugly. "You got a lunch break"

David looked at Audrey who nodded. "Go on then"

"Thanks gran" David said as he gave her the sweeping brush and left with Kylie.

"You work for your gran" Kylie said as the two walked into the ginnel and sat down.

"Yeah no one else would hire me" David joked.

Kylie thought for a moment then an idea struck her. "We need to have some fun. So tonight we are going out drinking"

David looked at her amused. "Drinking? Great idea but what if we don't get in any place"

"We will. I know a place" Kylie said. "And if we don't I know an off licence that doesn't ask for ID"

"Okay. Well I'm in" David said as He got up. He helped her up and they both looked at each other. " thanks for last night" Kylie said.

"No problem"

"I better get back to work or Becky will have my head" Kylie said "I'll see you tonight though" and with that, she took off down the ginnel. David watched her go, feeling a heat in his cheeks.


End file.
